1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games of chance and in particular to a chance device for use in rewarding players during play of such games. Additionally, the invention relates to a combination of the chance device with a game board upon which players' play pieces are moved from station to station during play of the game to partially determine the reward to be received from the chance device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, board games have enjoyed a great deal of popularity. In the normal board game, players are provided with playing pieces, one for each player, and the board includes a playing path having a plurality of aligned playing stations along which the pieces are advanced in accordance with the dictates of a spinner or a die. As a playing piece is advanced along the path, the player is required or permitted to act in accordance with indicia at the particular station on which his playing piece lands, or in accordance with other rules of the game.